


All of the Above

by just_desserts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_desserts/pseuds/just_desserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School A/U where the Winchesters and Miltons are rivals in a small town. No one can trust anyone of the other family, that is until Sam finally realizes he has a major crush on Gabriel, the family trickster who, together with Michael, has played many a prank on Dean. But can he get over his feelings or give into them and feel like he's betraying his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Above

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this A/U. I created a plot as I went along so hopefully if you aren't getting into it, the second part I post will be better *^_^* Thank you for reading my first posted Sabriel Fic!

Standardized testing was something he lived for, no matter how long, how taxing, or the subject. He could barely glance at a question, understand what it was asking and answer it without batting an eye. His mind just worked like that.

So it didn't surprise Sam that he finished his test in under two and a half hours total. With plenty of time to spare, he would always stare out the window into empty space, thinking about anything and everything.

Sometimes that included the material on the test. Other times it meant thinking about the person next to him, which was usually Gabriel Milton since the teacher was Mr. Milton. Sam always assumed it was because he figured Gabriel needed about as much help as he could get. Sometimes that was true. But he was smart in his own right, sometimes attempting to prove Sam's point wrong by debating. He was good at that. Sometimes too good.

Sam glanced over at the young man sitting directly next to him, his shoulders hunched over, pencil in hand with his face scrunched up in concentration. The youngest Winchester indulged in a smile and quickly glanced over his work before someone called time.

All pencils smacked down against the table, and Sam cringed slightly. He watched as Gabriel looked at his work and nodded a quick approval. Sam smiled.

"This is the end of the test. Please put down all pencils, booklets and answer sheets. Your instructor will pick them up after you have left the testing area. Do not make any attempt to change or erase any answer sheets-"

Sam heaved a sigh and watched as the majority of the students shifted anxiously in their chairs. They had been here for nearly four hours and Sam was anticipating the usual stampede that awaited.

"You may leave now, but remember to disclose no material or-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Sam heard someone speak up. He frowned and glanced next to him, seeing Gabriel stand up out of his chair. "You droning on for another few minutes won't make much of an impact, man. Now can we go?"

Sam stared at him, not surprised by his outburst but not really expecting it either.

The instructor sighed and rolled his eyes, a very odd combination on his gray stubbled face. "Yes, I suppose so,"

Gabe smiled, all teeth and that little upturn of his cheeks that eventually turned into a smirk. "Great,"

The rest of the kids filed out through the door off to their right. Sitting at the far back table meant that no one questioned you when you went slow. Hell, they usually never noticed that Sam was sitting in the back at all, but that was just fine by him. He had no interest in making small talk with his peers. Unless it was Gabriel, who was rather entertaining and usually made his day a little happier with the jokes he cracked or pranks he pulled.

Sam hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and gently pushed his chair in. He filed out after all the other students were gone and the supervisor gave him a sad look as he passed. He tried not to stare back at him, wishing people didn't pity him when he was alone. He preferred it, that's what they didn't understand. He'd rather be with his books, studying, reading, doing whatever as long as no one bothered him.

Unless it was Dean. He and his brother were so close it was a wonder that they hadn't fused together to make one person by now.

Sam was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the small group of preppy jocks around the corner. One of them, most likely Michael Milton, grabbed him by the collar.

"H-hey," Sam protested, choking slightly as the collar pulled at his neck tighter, tighter, until he could barely breath. He could feel blood surface to his face, probably making him look like an over-ripe tomato.

"Samuel Winchester," the oldest Milton's voice cooed in his ear, making him sound more like a dove than the monster he really was.

Sam tried to say, "Let me go," but he realized it probably sounded something similar to a snake hissing.

"Your brother, you know him, right? The fucker." Sam could hear others laugh around him as he tried to kick the attacker behind him. "He stopped at my locker when he came to visit you at school yesterday. Must still know how to pick locks with the barrettes I'm sure he must own for his pretty gay hair."

Sam was starting to get black spots in his vision. But he tried to channel the anger building in his chest to stay conscious instead of hurting Michael. He could hear faint laughter ringing through the hall they stood in and vaguely wondered where the instructor was.

"Let him go," came a thunderous voice and Sam tried to stay awake.

There were a few moments of confusion before Michael scoffed behind him. "Or what? There's not much you could do. You're about as short as they come, Gabriel-"

Sam finally made out a dark outline standing in front of him, backlit by the sun coming through the glass front doors. Or the big blob could also just be him hallucinating from lack of oxygen.

"Or I'll report this ludicrous behavior to father. I'm sure he's just waiting for you to come barreling into his office with a death wish, Michael." Sam swore he could see Gabriel smile, even with the spots dancing in and out of his vision. Gabe had that kind of dazzling effect on people.

There were a few tense moments, but Michael's hand finally let go of Sam's collar. He managed to not cough up his lungs, but the hacking still probably sounded dreadful.

"So, what? You're just going to let his brother terrorize our family?"

Sam heard Gabriel laugh, more fake than anything but it still made a small smile flit onto his face.

"Oh, no. Dean will get what's coming to him." He paused, stepping towards his brother so they were only inches apart. "And I'm pretty sure you hurting his precious baby brother will only incur his wrath further. So beat it before that happens,"

Michael stared menacingly at the younger Milton for a good long minute before balling his fists and stepping back. "Fine-" he nodded his head towards the doors, him and his goonies leaving just as soon as they'd appeared.

Sam watched them go, then looked up at Gabriel in awe.

"How did you-?" He stopped, closing his eyes and drinking in more air. "Why-"

Gabe chuckled above him. "It wasn't a big deal. Any mildly decent person would have stepped in to stop it." He leaned down slightly to lift up Sam's arm, his eyebrows scrunched in concern. "Are you okay, Sammy?"

Sam blinked up at him, but finally nodded after he realized Gabriel probably wanted a response. He was just more shell-shocked that he was speaking to him.

Gabe's eyes followed his brother across the parking lot as he got into his shiny blue car. "I'm sorry he hurt you, and that he's such an ass sometimes-" he trailed off and looked back down at him after a moment, still trying to gently lift him up without rushing him.

Sam managed to get to his feet and scoop up his backpack as Gabriel turned around. Sam shrugged, shooting him a small smile. "The best brothers are,"

They stood there, albeit awkwardly, for a few beats before Sam cleared his throat and checked his phone.

"I should probably get back to school. 5th period starts in less than 20 minutes-"

Gabe smiled. "Or, to make it up to you in some small way, we could go grab some pizza."

Sam blinked, more than once. "Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "How long would that take?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but stifled a laugh. "You and your books, kiddo,"

Sam crossed his arms, letting the flannel shirt stretch across his biceps. "What's wrong with liking books?"

"The kind of books you like are absolute shit,"

Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically but cracked a smile. "What, learning about 'The Art of War' bores you?"

Gabriel's body shook with silent laughter, his golden eyes glinting with joy as he looked at Sam. "I'm bored already,"

Sam smiled, unfurling his arms and running a hand casually through his long brown hair. He managed to stare at Gabriel without acting too creepy before the Milton turned to look his way.

His hair was a combed head of honey-brown locks, some managing to defy the laws of gravity and every hair product know to man by sticking up. His short stature made Sam feel more at ease, but his attitude and mischievous demeanor managed to make up for that. His sharp tongue and upturned lips always caused Sam to smile inwardly, as if the prankster were smiling just because of him. And his eyes were piercing rays of gold, with flecks of brown mixed in.

If you gave Sam a multiple choice question pertaining to Gabriel, saying that a) he was beautiful, b) he was charming, c) he was flawless, or d) all of the above, Sam wouldn't miss a beat.

"Sam?"

He blinked, feeling a blush creep up his neck and settle in his cheeks as he looked down. "Sorry,"

He saw in his peripheral vision that Gabriel only shrugged. "I'm not complaining,"

There was that smile spreading across his lips that only Gabriel could pull from him.

"So," Sam glanced up as Gabe flashed him that devious smile and spoke. "What's your favorite kind of pizza pie?"

 

«§»

 

"Whitman?"

Sam munched on the crust of the current piece of pepperoni pizza on his plate. "Hmm, I don't think so."

Gabriel scoffed. "You're kidding? A history buff like you and you haven't read Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass? These are the kind of non-shitty books I need to get you into,"

Sam laughed, his cheeks flushing with another blush. "Transcendentalism doesn't exactly float my boat."

Gabe leaned forward, his eyebrow wagging suggestively. "What does float your boat?"

Sam paused, trying to decide if this constituted as flirting or not. "Well, I'd have to say that Romeo and Juliet is a beautiful piece that incorporates both an aspect of love and tragedy, though it is a well-known classic." Sam managed the best wink he could muster. "There's always something exciting in the way Shakespeare writes something so horrific and yet he remained a brilliant bachelor."

The other man choked on his drink, sputtering as they both tried to contain their laughter.

Gabe finally took a deep breath. "You know, you're not bad Sam. I never knew about you. But you're not bad,"

Sam held up a finger. "That doesn't mean I'm that good though either-"

Gabe smiled, not deviously as if he were about to pick pocket you, but that sweet smile Sam rarely saw. "Now, I didn't say that necessarily."

Sam leaned forward more in his chair, leaning his elbow on the table top. "So what are you saying?"

Gabe leaned forward as well, until they were only a few inches apart. "Well, you can take that anyway you'd like to Sam Winchester. Anyway at all,"

Sam smiled, not trying to act a part anymore, but finally deciding that this couldn't be anything but flirting. "I will, Gabriel Milton, I will indeed."

Gabe smiled, and opened his mouth a few seconds later but another voice spoke over him.

"Can I take that out of your way you two?" A sweet voice chirped and the two men broke apart, the moment gone and forgotten.

"Oh, yes please." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sam pipped in.

The girl smiled at each of them and chuckled to herself as she walked away.

They leaned in again once she was gone.

"What was her deal?" Sam asked, his light tone returning without the presence of anyone besides them.

"I have no idea. You'd almost think she were staring at two love birds or somethin'."

They looked at each other and Sam stifled a laugh, glancing down at his drink and stirring the straw. He glanced back up and put his head in his hand, watching as Gabriel glanced out the window. He couldn't imagine a better ending to a testing day.

"Sam-"

"Gabe,"

Gabriel looked over at him and looked back out the window, his demeanor completely changed. "I, uh, think you should look outside."

Sam's smile fell, listening to the senior's advice and glancing out to where he was looking. His stomach fell as he watched a black Chevrolet pull into the lot and the Impala's break lights shut off.

He tried to swallow but his throat had shrunk to the size of a pin within the last 10 seconds.

"What should we do?" Sam asked Gabriel, looking over at him, no longer thinking about the flirting they'd been doing for the last half an hour.

Gabe let out a big puff of air, his cheeks ballooning out as he slowly watched the driver shut the door and walk towards the shop's entrance. "Uh, run?"

Sam indulged in a small smile before Gabriel grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the back door.

Unfortunately, it didn't occur to Sam that Dean in fact worked at the exact same pizza place and would not in fact walk through the front door where the customers entered but the back door. It was also unfortunate that he had to be holding hands with Gabriel Milton, who by any measure to Dean, was considered 'the enemy'.

They broke through the door only to turn the corner and run straight into Dean. He lurched backward in surprise, but that was only momentarily before his face took on a shocked look as he stared at the two of them, the senior holding Sam's wrist as if he were branded to him.

Gabriel took the occasion to smirk at him before running off, Sam on his heels, gently pulling his wrist from the prankster's hand. He glanced back at his older brother, his apron clutched tightly in his hand, his eyes following their every move. He continued to watch even as he slid into the passenger's side of the cherry red pick-up truck, Dean's face growing more angry and confused as they raced out of the lot and into traffic.

Gabriel laughed, slapping the steering wheel once before turning on some old classic rock that blared through the quiet neighborhood they drove through. The sounds coming from the speakers of the truck reminded Sam of the music that Dean always played in the Impala. At this thought, he faced away towards the window and stared at the passing trees that were in full color, bright greens and yellows that should have made him happy with there spring-ness, but didn't.

Something was wrong with him. He would never have done that, never ran past his brother with nothing more than a smile with no explanation. He was always the one to think things through before he did something, not act irrationally. He had never had Dean look at him like he had as they'd pulled out, never seen him so disappointed in all his life. Even when dad drank too much, Dean never looked like that. He was certainly angry, but at this point he expected it.

The look Sam had seen in that side mirror was one of disgust, utter confusion, and disappointment. He couldn't deal with any of those things when his brother felt them, but especially when it was directed at him.

"Hey," he heard Gabriel say, the music fading to nothing, the zip of the truck slowed.

Sam glanced over, feeling his eyes mist up. He was a disappointment to his brother, and what he was doing was a disappointment.

"You okay?"

He shook his head once, hearing Gabe pull off onto some side road. He glanced up to see that they were in the middle of no where, outside of the city limits near farms. Apparently he had been in such deep thought he hadn't bothered to pay attention.

"Tell me,"

Sam managed to take in a shaky breath, but he couldn't talk. He couldn't find the words, couldn't catch his breath enough. Besides, his voice would come out a shaky mess if he tried to say anything at this point.

"Sam?"

He managed to clench his jaw to keep in his emotions, shaking his head over and over to show Gabe that he couldn't speak, couldn't do it.

"Okay." He heard him whisper in the driver's seat. After a moment or two he heard the seat buckle unfasten and a hand covering his, his thumb rubbing in slow circles. "Can I say something?" Sam glanced at his hand, but kept his eyes downturned. "I think that you're an amazing person. I think that choosing to do this for yourself, whatever that may be for you, is a good thing."

Sam blinked. Gabriel was simply trying to make him feel better. There really wasn't any validity to his statements and even if there was, Sam wouldn't take it to heart in the state he was in anyway.

"Sam. What your doing isn't wrong."

That wasn't true. If it wasn't wrong, Dean wouldn't have looked at him like he had. If it wasn't wrong he wouldn't be talking himself out of it right now. If it wasn't wrong he would have this churning in his gut that told him to stay away, even if that wasn't what he wanted at all.

He found his voice then. Turning to Gabriel, he creased his brow. "It is though. Our families are rivals in this town. I can't just start a relationship with someone that's a Milton,"

Silence. He waited a moment for Gabriel to get angry and counter what he was saying, but that didn't happen. Instead, he smiled, something soft and gentle and fragile.

"What?" he asked quietly, realizing he was leaning towards him, holding his hand in the same way he was holding Sam's.

Gabriel's smile deepened. "You said relationship,"

Sam creased his brow more. "What?"

"You said relationship,"

"That's only because you said it, too,"

"But I didn't,"

"What?"

"I never used that term. You did."

Sam's head was spinning. He tried to pull his hand from Gabriel's grasp, but he held tight. He pulled harder, feeling tears sting his eyes for no reason. "Let go," he said, the words sounding as if he was speaking underwater. "Stop this,"

"What do you want me to stop?" Gabe whispered.

Sam looked at him, not at all angry with Gabe but angry with himself for having feelings for someone who had always been off limits, only now knowing that he couldn't have him.

He felt arms wrap around him, his head burying into Gabe's shoulder and he let himself go, no longer beating himself up for being a disappointment but rather realizing that he wanted this, for himself and not for anybody else. And he didn't care about the consequences or the disappointment that would follow.

His arms wrapped around him too and Sam pulled back gently, letting his eyelids fall closed as his lips met Gabe's and something inside his chest burst open.

Right here, right now, he was happy with Gabriel Milton and nobody, not even Dean, could stop him from loving him.

>


End file.
